Trials of Love
by StayAmazing01
Summary: Akemi is a regular high schooler who falls for Kiba but it is a unrequited love. How will she deal with this love with all the drama? She has her best friends Sakura and Hinata, but high school can be a scary place. (KibaxOc) (SakuraxSasuke) (HinataxNaruto)
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hey guys I hope you don't mind, but this story will not be following the current or any episodes of the actual story of Naruto. Don't worry, there won't be any spoilers of any sort and I am currently not updated on the anime. Be warned that some parts may not be exactly like the actual characters. This story is 100% made up and if you have anything you would like to see in the upcoming chapters or have a couple you really love PLEASE tell me in the reviews as I will be happy to add it in the story or even have some plot twists here and there. If you like it please don't be hesitant to leave a review as I would be happy to make another chapter as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: In no way am I the owner of the Naruto characters. This story is purely from my own writing. The only character that I am completely making up as my own is "Akemi". Please do not criticize how I am not following the actual anime/story or the characters personalities. Please enjoy the story 3

Chapter 1:

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I quickly slam my alarm off as I slowly open my eyes. What was I dreaming about? There was- Oh I can't remember. I get out of bed and slowly walk over to my window where I can see my mom already leaving for work. I walk over to my mirror and look at my reflection. Dark black hair, no special features about myself. Pretty average. Starting senior in high school, only hobby talking to her best friends and going on tumblr. I sigh and quickly get ready and head downstairs.

As I look around the kitchen I noticed something was off, but I couldn't put my finger on it. As I searched for the solution I felt eyes were watching me, I released a heavy sigh in defeat when I didn't find the solution. Before I knew it, I realized I would be late for school. I dashed out of the house running at top speed until- "OOF!"

I fell over a tiny white dog lying on the ground on its side. I immediately forgot about school and cared more about the dog fearing I hurt him. But as I turned around I found a boy petting the top of the dog's head.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt him, I didn't see him and I'll be late for school so I was runni-"

"No, you didn't hurt him and no he doesn't want your apology … He would prefer a treat." The boy with brown hair turned to me, he had a black fur coat with white tracings on the sleeves. The boy wore dark pants and boots. His eyes were a dark brown, almost to the point of looking black. He had interesting red marks on his cheeks. The colors of his outfit reminded me of the little dog lying down next to his feet. Staring at him more I almost found him attractive and slowly looked away. I began apologizing-

"Oh, I have no treats for him now, but if I see you again I could get som-WAIT IT'S 8:30!? I'M LATE I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" with that I dashed out fearing I won't make second period.

*Ring Ring*

As soon as I made it into the classroom the bell rang.

"Just in time for second period, bedhead." Sakura whispered to me as I sat down next to her.

"Sorry, I felt really strange in the morning again. I feel like I'm being watched. Its been happening all week. And I also ran into this boy and his dog I was going to apologize, but I glanced at my watch just in time. Hey do you think ill see him, again?" I quickly took out my notebook and pens.

"Sure you're not just PMS? We'll talk more about it at lunch, Akemi." Sakura responded and began jotting down notes in her notebook.

*Lunch*

I quickly brought all my friends a drink from the soda machine.

"Here you go Hinata, Fruit Punch as always." I handed the cold soft drink to my quiet friend who took it with a smile.

"Thanks Akemi, I brought treats for everyone today." Hinata handed out the gifts to Sakura first.

"AWW HINATAAAA!" Sakura jumped at her friend and hugged her happily. Soon after I handed her my drink she jumped out after me as well. "YOU TOO! Thanks guys you're the best. Giving me food and all I can't ask for better friends." As Sakura opened her soda she turned to me, "So what did you want to talk about Akemi, about this morning?" She asked while sipping the cold soda.

"Oh, don't worry about it." I said and laughed more as Sakura made so much commotion on how she was stalking Sasuke on his social media.

Looking around the classroom, there wasn't much to our small class of 20.

There was Naruto, who we could count on to always create laughter at any moment during lectures.

Sasuke the cool calm and collected one who would always be the one to woooee the ladies just by turning in their general direction.

Temari always gives Shikamaru a good beating when he would beat her by 1 point on a test.

On the other side of the room was Ino and Tenten eating sushi while browsing on their phones.

And the others…

Well I do like my small class though.

Just as I finished my meal I look over and see Naruto jumping over desks making his way over to our little group.  
Hinata instantly turned a bright pink and began fixing her hair.

"Hey Ladies, what's shaking?" Naruto said slyly as he wiggled his eyebrows at Sakura.

"If you come any closer to me, I will punch your face straight into the wall!" Sakura responded as she punched her fists together.

"Um…um…nothing much Naruto." Hinata said while still staring at the ground.

"I wanted to invite you guys to a festival next Saturday, the whole class is invited, want to come?" Naruto held out 3 tickets to us.

"No-" "We'll definitely go!" I shouted cutting Sakura off. I quickly huddled my friends into a corner and whispered.

"Think of it, Sakura will be able to actually talk to Sasuke, and we can help our baby Hinata with Naruto! It's a done deal for both of you." I proudly said as I crossed my arms and smiled.

Hinata turned a bright red thinking of the plan. Sakura smiled and punched me in the arm. "Girl, why didn't I think of that? Its brilliant!"

We huddled back to the table and snatched the tickets from Naruto's hand.

He gave a big smile from cheek to cheek and jumped back over to his desk.

*Ring Ring*

As school ended I walk over back home thinking of the boy from this morning. His eyes and hair I quickly stopped myself before I get embarrassed. "Well it won't matter because I wont be seeing him ever again. Besides I don't even know his name." I begin to walk a little faster until I see a cute white dog running over to me.

"Akamaru? Where'd you go boy?" The boy that I met from this morning crosses the corner and stares at me. I almost felt like someone threw a brick at my face as I stared back at him in shock.

"Oh, now you can give me that treat that you owe me from before." He smirks.

~END~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I had some free time so I decided to write another chapter! XOXO

Chapter 2:

 **Perspective** : Akemi

I continued to stare at him in shock as I watched him walk over and pick up little "Akamaru" apparently the dog's name. "How-" I began asking until he put his hand up as a motion to stop.

"No, I didn't find you. It was all thanks to this little guy." He petted Akamaru's head. "In fact, I was hoping we would see each other again." He smirked. "What's your name?"

I felt my cheeks flush a light pink and quickly put my head down. "Oh, Akemi. I wanted to see you again too. That is, I just wanted to repay you or Akamaru for before." I said quickly ending with the last part.

"Well Akemi, call me Kiba. Why don't we head over to the pet store." He already turned and began walking down the road.

Kiba. I thought, as I stared at the back of his fur coat. What a nice name. I quickly hurried after him.

"Hello, welcome to Pet World. Please ask if you need any assistance." The lady at the front said.

We headed over to the dog aisle as Akamaru was running a few feet ahead of us already knowing where the dog treats were. I laughed as I watched him drool and pound on the glass looking at the square and circle dog treats in awe. I grabbed a few bags and bought them at the cashier. Kiba was looking at other things when I told him I got the treats, he smiled and called Akamaru over and we left the store.

"Here you go. Dog treats for little Akamaru." I handed the bags over to Kiba and gave one to Akamaru who devoured the square treat in seconds. He happily wagged his tail and looked up at me.

"Well he forgives you now and I think he likes you." Kiba watched as Akamaru did laps around my feet. He looked up straight into my eyes and quickly looked away. I thought I caught him being a bit shy at that moment but the suspicion went away when he jokingly looked and the bags and made a face.

"So no treats for me?" He pouted while licking his lips.

I grew a bright red and grabbed Vanilla candy out of my bag and threw it at him. "Y-you can have those." I turned and marched away heading back home in embarrassment.

I could hear the sound of his howl like laughter as he plopped one of the candies in his mouth while running after me with Akamaru right beside him.

As I turned to the gate of my house I looked behind me. Kiba and Akamaru were still standing there as both of them were munching on their treats.

"You don't have someplace to be?" I questioned looking at them still standing there motionless.

"I live right there" He pointed to a two-story house on the other side of the road directly opposite from mine. "moved in about a week ago."

My mouth dropped down in shock, I couldn't believe his words. He lives this close to me?

"Well I guess I'll see you around, neighbor." He walked over to his house as Akamaru gave a little bark and followed close behind him.

~END~


End file.
